Field of the Invention
The preset invention relates to a baitcast reel spool that provides a rotational braking force against a spool using a braking magnet to prevent backlash of the spool in casting. More particularly, the present invention relates to a baitcast reel spool having a replaceable plate, of which the plate that is attracted by a braking magnet can be easily, firmly, and safely attached to a side of the spool and can be easily detached so that a user can tune the reel by replacing the plate in accordance with his/her taste and necessity.
Description of the Related Art
In general, in casting with a bait casting reel for fishing (hereafter, referred to as a reel), the rotational speed of the spool that unwinds a fishing line is higher than the flying speed of a lure, so the carry distance of the lure is reduced or the fishing line becomes entangled. This phenomenon is called backlash.
In order to prevent such backlash, reels are equipped with a friction brake that uses physical friction and a magnet brake that uses magnetic attraction.
The friction brake has the maximum torque at the early stage of casting, generates friction using a brake shoe and a brake pad, which are brought in contact with each other by centrifugal force, and reduces the rotational speed of a spool and decreases also its braking force, as the torque is gradually decreased by the friction. Accordingly, the friction brake is advantageous in terms of long-distance casing, as compared with the magnet brake, but it has difficulty in fine adjustment of the braking force. Further, it is easily worn and makes large noise due to the friction between the brake shoe and the brake pad.
In order to solve this problem, a magnet brake, which is a non-contact type brake, unlike a friction brake, reduces the rotational speed of a spool by attracting a rotating spool using the magnetic force of a plurality of braking magnets on the reel body.
In order to use the magnet brake, a spool has to have sides having a predetermined size or more so that the magnetic force of the magnet brake can act thereon.
However, spools cannot have sides exceeding a predetermined size in some cases, depending on models.
That is, due to the shape of a spool, the diameter per unit length of a fishing line to be wound on a spool, and the weight reduction of a reel, it is difficult to form sides of a spool on which the magnetic force of a magnet brake can act in some cases.
In this case, there is a need for additionally attaching separate plates, to which magnetic force of a magnet brake can act, to the sides of a spool.
When there was a need for installing separate plates for magnetic braking, in the related art, plates were attached by an adhesive, fastened by fasteners such as bolts, or forcibly fitted in opening of a spool through pressing.
However, as for method of attaching a plate with an adhesive, when the adhesive is insufficient, the flatness of a plate is poor, or the area to be attached is small, plates cannot be firmly attached.
In particular, for the characteristics of adhesives, they are vulnerable to moisture and high heat, so there is a possibility of plates being easily separated, depending on the places where reels are used and kept. Further, the adhesion of adhesives is necessarily not sufficiently strong, so a spool having a fishing line wound thereon is deformed by tension of the fishing line and plates are easily separated.
As for the method of fastening a plate with fasteners, there is a need for spaces for inserting fasteners, so the size and weight of spools are increased, which is thus not suitable for recent tendency of light weight and down-sizing of reels.
As for the method of forcibly fitting a plate through pressing, there is also a need for a space for forcibly fitting a plate.
In particular, a spool and/or a plate may be deformed during pressing and such deformation of a part deteriorates concentricity of a spool.
That is, according to most reels, a spool is rotated with a shaft at a high speed of 40,000˜50,000 rpm in casting, but when the concentricity of a spool is deteriorated by deformation of a part, the rotational balance is broken, so noise and vibration are increased or the casting distance is reduced.
In order to prevent this problem, plates for a spool have to be formed thick over a predetermined level, so it is also not suitable for the tendency of light, thin, and simple reels.